Luna
by JOYFULsvuFan
Summary: Olivia Benson has always been straight...until she meant Luna. Rated M later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...everyone is Dick Wolf's amazing creations.**

Olivia sat down in the hospital lobby with her legs crossed waiting for the doctor of their new victim. It was a normal routine for her. Nick sat beside her clicking his pen as he bounced his leg up and down. She wanted to tell him to knock it off but she knew she would would hypocritical knowing she would do the same now and again. Amanda sat on the other side of her, playing with the loose button on her jacket.

Olivia leaned her head back, licking her dry lips. Once she heard a shuffle, all three looked up to see if it was the doctor. Except it was a tall young woman with long brunette hair and striking green eyes. Her lips were plump , something Olivia noticed as she was twisting a lollipop in her mouth. She was almost looked like a combination of Lana Del Rey and Angelina Joli.

_She's beautiful, _Olivia thought.

"Hello," the woman said, her voice husky. They all heard her heavy English accent.

"Hello," both Nick, Amanda, and Liv greeted.

Olivia couldn't help but stare at the woman, until the woman looked up. As soon as her eyes met green, she quickly turned her head away, intensely blushing. Nick however just looked down at his knees, growing impatient with the doctor. Luckily Doctor Anderson soon showed up.

"So how is she?" Nick asked. He stood up and Amanda did the same.

Doctor Anderson sighed"Not so good. Her name is Joan Winter and it looks like she was vaginal raped. She has bruises on her wrist, thighs, forearms, and ankles. I'm thinking she was tied up by the looks of it,"

Olivia sighed , rubbing her forehead. Some days she swore she was too old for this. "Okay...Thank you doctor,"

Doctor Anderson nodded and walked off leaving the two behind. Olivia stood up, running her hand down the front of her pants. She looked at the other two detectives. "You guys go speak to her, her mother is in there too. I'm going to stay here and wait for her father,"

"Got it," Amanda mumbled. Nick followed after her.

Olivia sighed once again, running a hand through her hair.

"You're a detective," said that same husky voice. Olivia turned around and saw the beautiful woman staring at her. "Must be hard,"

"It is," Olivia agreed. She sat down three seats away. She wanted to avoid the woman's eyes so she started ahead at the suicide hotline poster on the wall. She already had the number stored in her phone, Detective Orland actually had one on the side of his desk back at the precinct.

"So what's your name?"the woman asked.

"Sergeant Benson," Olivia answered. She glanced at the woman before turning her eyes towards a poster for vaccination.

"I'm Luna,"the woman said proudly. Olivia looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She could tell by the tone of the woman's voice that it was suppose to mean something. To her it didn't. "Luna McKenzie. My father was the last governor and I own the fashion brand Galaxy. I see you're wearing my jacket,"

Olivia looked down at the white leather jacket she wore and back at the young woman. "Yeah...I know who your father is...I didn't vote for him. Plus my friend bought this jacket for me,"

She turned her head away from Luna, only to hear her laughing. "It's okay I don't like my father either. Barely saw the asshole because he had to 'run the best city in the country',"

Olivia chuckled. "God I hate his slogan,"

"You're not the only one," Luna laughed. It sounded so sweet and addictive to hear. Olivia turned her gaze back on the other brunette and gave her a thin smile."I saw you on the news last year," Olivia frowned, looking away, "No, hey...I think what you did was amazing. You're a big inspiration,"

"It was nothing," Olivia shrugged. She looked back at the woman. "So why are you in the hospital?"

"Oh...my damn mom broke her leg. My asshole of a dad hasn't even showed up,"

"I'm sorry,"

"God...You're one of those people," Luna sighed. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows cocking her head to the side. "One of those people who feel the need to apologize for things that isn't their fault...it's quite irritating...So you're from New York,"

"Born and raised. You?"

"Yeah, I am. Except I prefer Paris. Have you ever been outside of the US Detective?"

"Sergeant," Olivia corrected. "And I've been to the Bahamas,"

"Boring," Luna sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well not all of us are millionaires," Olivia spat.

"Then maybe you should become one...or find one to date," Luna said seriously. Olivia looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "You are attractive...what your only Fourty two?"

"Try Fourty seven," Olivia chuckled at Luna's wide eyes. "For a thirty year old you should try bothering someone else,"

"I'm Fourty detective," Luna grinned. "And I'm getting on your nerves...funny. You seem very interesting,"

"Sergeant," Olivia corrected again. "No..I'm not trust me.,"

"Then maybe you could try some new things," Luna suggested. She moved closer to Olivia staring at her. Olivia shifted uncomfortably and leaned back in her chair. "Want to go on a date..._Sergeant_?"

"Sorry sweetheart but my door doesn't swing that way,"Olivia said.

Luna smirked, biting her lower lip. There was something about this detective that interest her and it was sometimes are to find things that impressed her...especially for a millionaire. Having money was actually boring. There was nothing to really want because she could buy everything. Maybe it was the detective's smart remarks or intense sarcasm, but just her presence was intriguing. She was actually surprised the detective was straight.

Maybe the chase would be fun for now and when she would get her she would drop her. Luna didn't fall in love it was just a fun game to her, but there was something that drew her to the detective in front of her.

"Well how about we just hang out," Luna suggested.

"My schedule is full sorry," Olivia dismissed. A doctor called Luna's last name and she quickly stood up.

Olivia watched as Luna opened her large purse, pulling out a card and pen. Olivia rolled her eyes as she wrote a number on the card. "Call me ,detective,"

"Sergeant," Olivia hissed becoming annoyed. Luna chuckled shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever,"

Before Olivia could even accept the card, Luna brushed her hand away and put it between her cleavage. Luna winked at Olivia who sat with an intense blush she hadn't had since her crush asked her out back in high school. "Nice shirt _Sergeant,"_

Olivia pulled the card out of cleavage quickly, watching Luna walk down the hall with a doctor. Olivia rolled her eyes and crumbled the card before throwing it in the trash.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick are you sure about this?" Olivia asked as she leaned against Fin's desk. Both Fin and Amanda had left half an hour earlier to go get the lab results from Melinda.

"Liv, I'm sure. That woman nearly pissed herself when her husband came in,"

"Yeah, Sarge," Carisi agreed. "She had a black eyes and a bruise on her jaw. She didn't do good with the the makeup to cover it up,"

Olivia glanced between the two detectives. She believed what both had said but she was more worried about them ripping each other's head off. Olivia couldn't quite understand why but the two haven't liked each other since they first met.

Olivia but her bottom lip before speaking. "Okay, go back to the home and get Hannah out of there,"

"Got it," Nick said, grabbing his jacket. He left with Carisi right behind him. Olivia watched as a delivery man entered the precinct.

She saw him look around searching for someone, slightly blushing at the attention he was getting from the other officers. Olivia was even intrigued staring at the large tall white and pink beautiful flowers that were in a tall dark blue glass vase. Olivia had actually felt jealous of who they were for, only reminding her that she had no romantic life. The last time she was given flowers were white roses sent by Bayard Ellis after she was in the hospital because of the whole Lewis situation. Her hospital room looked like a garden that day.

"May I help you?" Olivia asked him.

"Uhh...yeah I'm looking for a...Sergeant Benson,"he said.

Olivia's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That would be me," the delivery man handed her the vase and smiled at her.

"Whoever got you these must like you a lot,"

"Why would you say that,"

"These are 17 century tulips. They cost almost a thousand dollars per bud. Someone spent a lot for these," he said. He reached in his back pocket and handed her a note. "Have a nice day,"

Olivia watched him walk away before going into her room, ignoring the intense stares. She sat the vase on her desk and sat down in her chair, looking at the note he gave her.

The paper looked old, smooth and crisp. Whoever wrote it had amazing cursive. As Olivia looked down at the bottom of the paper it had a stamp on it. The McKenzie stamp. Olivia had seen it before when Cragen got a letter from Governor McKenzie when he was back in office a few years ago.

Then she saw her name: Luna McKenzie.

Olivia rolled her eyes completely annoyed...Yet flattered. Olivia sighed as she began to read the note:

_Dear Sergeant Benson,_

_I'm still unhappy about not being able to get your first name. I'm even more upset that you didn't call me. I don't give my phone number out to just anyone, and I sure as hell don't like it when the person I give it to doesn't call me. I think I nearly exploded when I found the number in the trash when I went back to the lobby-"_

Olivia bit her lip, actually feeling guilty for throwing away the younger woman's number.

_Anyways I wrote it again at the bottom and I expect you to call as soon as you finish reading this,_

_Sincerely, your secret admirer, Luna McKenzie_

Olivia laid down the letter and took her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. She quickly called the number on the paper waiting for Luna to answer. As she heard the rings Olivia actually grew nervous...what was she suppose to say?

"This is Luna,"Olivia heard her husky voice on the other end and Olivia could feel her body involuntarily shake.

"Uh...this is detective Benson-dammit...I mean Sergeant Benson," Olivia said.

**LUNA-**

Luna smiled brightly as she heard the Sergeant's voice over the phone. Her maid, Yula, who she thought of as a mother(since her real mother hadn't acted like a real mother her whole life, thinking money could by her daughter's love), looked at Luna and smiled.

Luna had actually been worried that the older woman wouldn't call. It was the first time she had actually felt that way- scared of being rejected. She was never turned down, relationships easily past by like the weather. Most of the people she dated wanted two things: sex or her money. Often both. Luna could never commit to anyone because when she did it came back to bite her in the ass.

Her parents weren't helping either. They both weren't exactly happy about their 'princess' being lesbian. They had even forced her on dates with men, all ending badly. One even tried to assault her in the back of his Ferrari. She had tried to switch her sexuality for the sake of the family reputation but...men just weren't as attractive as females to her.

When she first met the Sergeant she had no interest in her rich powerful family...She just talked to her like she was a normal person and that never happened. She had made her feel relaxed. Even though Luna didn't show it, when the Sergeant said she was straight she was nearly devistated.

But Luna always gets what she wants.

"Sergeant, are we still on rank here?" Luna chuckled." May I please have your name?"

"I said Benson," Luna rolled her eyes at the sassy woman on the other line. That voice though...deep and rich- could bring anyone to their knees.

"Haha," Luna said sarcastically. "May I have your _first _name?"

"Manners...I like that," Luna bit her lips. Just hearing the woman say _I like that, _was heart stopping. She wanted to anything to hear her say that again.

We heard the Sergeant sigh before speaking." Olivia...my name is Olivia Benson,"

"I knew it would be something beautiful," Luna said.

**Olivia-**

Olivia licked her bottom lip, shifting in her seat awkwardly. Had Olivia Benson been hit on by woman? All the time, since she was younger. Olivia knew they got the wrong impression because of the short haircuts(that she let grow long to stop those accusations), the way she sat, how she always hanged with the boys(she just never enjoyed being around the other girls with the makeup and gossiping-it wasn't her thing).

Olivia of course politely turned them down. The only woman Olivia felt any romantic feelings for was Alexandra Cabot. The woman made Olivia squirm with one look. It actually scared her because she wasn't used to having those feelings for a woman. Her and Cabot actually kissed after a night in the bar.

_"I've never done this," Olivia admitted as she stood against the bathroom wall with Alexandra Cabot in front of her. She had just came in here with the prosecutor to fix her makeup. Alex innocently started putting Olivia's lipstick on before her finger went into the detective's mouth._

_"Just one time okay?" Alex whispered. She had her hands on Olivia's thighs, leaving the woman she held shaking. Olivia, not being able to deny the feeling between her legs, began rubbing up against Alex, letting out whimpers._

_Alex smiled down at her before latching her lips onto Olivia's. Olivia completely froze, looking into the mirror behind them. Alex's lips tasted like strawberries and scotch. It was addictive . Before Olivia knew it , her eyes fluttered closed while she wrapped her arms around the blonde. Tongues fighting each other, both moaning._

Of course it was Olivia who ran out the bar completely getting into a cab. Alex had apologized saying she was drunk and Olivia gave the same excuse. Both agreeing to never talk about it. But Olivia didn't say she didn't enjoy it-she was actually hoping Alex would kiss her again. But it never happened.

Besides her no other woman interested her. But here was Luna, making her shiver in her seat. The same effect Alex had on her. And she wasn't liking it.

"Well I have to get back to work," Olivia said quickly, trying to hurry off the phone.

"But Ol-"

Olivia hung up the phone. Knowing her body couldn't handle that husky voice saying her name. Olivia bit her bottom lip, crossing her legs, hoping the burn she was feeling would fade away.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sighed as she rode the elevator down. It was already midnight and while the others left Olivia stayed behind to do a few case files. Of course Fin and Nick had asked her about the flowers that brightened up her office but she simply said that a friend got them from her.

Now she just couldn't wait to get home to Noah, knowing she was going to have to pay the babysitter extra. As soon as the elevator dinged, Olivia walked out of the precinct , waving at a few officers. Some adored her, wanting to talk to her about her life as an Svu detective. Olivia took pride in knowing that so many officers looked up to her, some even admitting they joined the force just because of her.

"Goodbye Benson," Officer Nolan said to her. She smiled at him giving him a soft pat on the back. Nolan was one of those officers. As soon as he arrived at svu last year he had personal came to thank her. Olivia was confused but listened to him talk about why he joined. He wanted to be an author (he had written a book and Olivia found it so good she read it in one day) but he mostly wanted to be an svu detective. Turned out his sister had been raped by their uncle and after seeing Olivia and Elliot in the papers, he wanted to be like that.

In his next book he even said he based a main character off her.

"See you later Ashton," Olivia said softly. As she walked outside she immediately frowned seeing it was raining. She stayed against the cold stone wall trying to find an area that blocked the rain. Sadly she found no way to stay dry and now her hair was wet , sticking to her olive skin.

"Need a lift?" It was her- Luna. Olivia looked up to see the younger woman, leaning against her silver Lamborghini. Olivia's eyes widened , staring at the expensive sports car as well as the other officers of the 16th precinct.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Olivia said, remaining where she was.

Luna rolled her eyes as she fixed her leather jacket. "I'm offering you a ride obviously,"

"How did you find me?" Olivia continued to question.

"I know the commissioner and he had no problem telling me where you live. He can't turn down his goddaughter,"

"Wow why am I not surprised, a rich person using their connections to get what they want," Olivia sighed.

Luna actually felt hurt by how much impact Olivia's words had on her. Even though she didn't quite like being rich she still has no problem getting what she wanted. And just like her father, if that meant using her first class reputation to get it she had objections in doing it. But there was one thing that she wanted more than anything and that was the tall sergeant standing a few feet from her.

"I'm sorry," Luna apologized sincerely. "I should have just asked,"

Olivia gave her a thin smile, feeling guilty for her own words. "It's okay, but can I have that ride? I really need to get home to my son,"

"Your son?" Luna asked loudly, raising her eyebrows. "You...have a son,"

"Yeah, foster son and if I don't leave now I have to pay the babysitter extra,"

Luna relaxed and smirked. "I could just pay the extra Detective,"

_"Sergeant,_" Olivia sighed.

"Get in the car detective," Luna smiled and opened the door up for Olivia.

"_Sergeant_," Olivia hissed, yet walked down the stairs , sliding into the leather seat of the car.

"Whatever...detective," Luna laughed as Olivia gave her a glare. She closed her door and got back in the driver's side.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Olivia licked her dry lips as Luna drove her home. 'Uptown' by Bruno Mars was playing but turned down so low Olivia only heard a few lyrics.

Olivia actually enjoyed the smooth quite ride and could smell Luna's perfume. She smelled like vanilla and raspberry.

"So Olivia, what's your favorite color?" Luna asked, glancing at the brunette.

"Uh...purple," Olivia asked, confused by the sudden question.

"Mine is blue," Luna said. "But now it might be brown, because those beautiful brown eyes you have can hypnotize anyone,"

Olivia stiffened, looking out the window. The only sound heard was their soft breathing, the window wipers and the music playing softly in the background.

"You don't have to be shy," Luna said seriously.

"I keep telling you, I am not into women,"

"Then how come you blush whenever you're around me? How come you stiffened just now when I complemented you?"

"Because it's uncomfortable being hit on my a woman, because I'm straight,"

"I don't doubt that Olivia. But maybe...you have some type of feelings for me. It doesn't hurt to try,"

"But I've been hurt no matter who I try anything with," Olivia said truthfully.

"Well maybe that can change," Luna said. Just when Olivia was about to argue she noticed the car stopped. Not at her apartment but at what had to be Luna's.

"Luna, my babysitter-"

"Doesn't have work and I've already paid her to stay with your son until you get back," Luna informed. Olivia looked at her, raised her her eyebrows in shock. "Like I said Via I have connections,"

"Via?" Olivia asked.

"Nice nickname isn't it? Now come with me,"

#=##=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Olivia's heart raced the whole time, from when they walked in the building, to in the elevator, all the way to Luna's front door. Olivia was actually shaking a little, trying to find some way of calming herself. As Luna fumbled with the keys, Olivia played with the zipper on her purse.

Luna opened the door, leading Olivia inside and Olivia gasped at how big the apartment was. It was a studio loft, with colors that made it seem dark and intriguing. Olivia saw a few posters that hung around the walls, one was of a Tomb Raider poster signed by Angelina Joliet herself. Another was a poster of Scarface signed by Al Pacino himself.

"This place is amazing," Olivia said , more to herself than Luna.

"It is," Luna agreed, but Olivia heard her 'yeah right' tone. "Can I get you anything to drink Via?"

"Uh...no," Olivia sighed. "Why am I here Luna. If you expect me to have sex with you, I'm gonna stop you right there and tell you to go to one of your fancy clubs and find a willing woman,"

Luna gave a thin smile and shrugged. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie. It's 'Mob' it doesn't come out til next month. Besides...I don't want any other woman," Luna had stepped closer to Olivia wrapping an arm around her slender waist. "And what makes you so sure you're not willing Via?"

Olivia swallowed and looked away from Luna, praying this woman would let her go before she does anything she might regret. Luna kissed Olivia's cheek, feeling her soft skin and let her go.

"Can we watch the movie now detective?"

"It's sergeant,"

"What the fuck ever," Luna laughed, smiling brightly when she heard Olivia chuckle.


End file.
